The present invention is directed to vehicle anti-theft devices and, more specifically, to vehicle anti-theft devices that secure the position of a steering wheel relative to a steering column of a vehicle.
While vehicle anti-theft devices are known in the prior art, most such devices provide insufficient protection or are too complex to readily install. Many such prior art devices include long club-like members designed to limit rotation of the steering wheel. Unfortunately, such long club-like members make it difficult to remove and store such anti-theft devices in the back seat of a vehicle while sitting in the driver""s seat. Additionally, airbags are often unprotected by prior art anti-theft devices.
Clearly, what is needed is a heavy duty, compact, easy to install and easy to store vehicle anti-theft device that is capable of securing the position of a steering wheel relative to a steering column. Also needed is such an anti-theft device that is also capable of protecting an airbag.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for securing a steering wheel of a vehicle. The steering wheel is rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a hub and front side, facing generally away from the steering column. The anti-theft device includes at least one bracing member adapted to be positioned over a portion of the steering column and over a portion of the steering wheel. The at least one bracing member includes first and second plates. The first plate is adapted to cover the portion of the steering column and a first portion of the hub. The second plate has an edge located along the first plate and is adapted to cover a second portion of the hub along the front side of the steering wheel. A column engaging member is detachably engagable with the first plate to, in combination with the first plate, form a linkage adapted to substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an anti-theft device for securing a steering wheel of a vehicle. The steering wheel is rotatably mounted on a steering column. The steering wheel has a hub and front side, facing generally away from the steering column. The anti-theft device includes at least one bracing member adapted to be positioned over a portion of the steering column and over a portion of the steering wheel. The at least one bracing member includes first and second pluralities of frame members. The first plurality of frame members includes a set of generally parallel tubes with a single transverse tube connecting the first set of generally parallel tubes which are adapted to cover the portion of the steering column and a first portion of the hub. The set of generally parallel tubes each has an end positioned proximate to the first portion of the hub. The second plurality of frame members is positioned end-to-end to form a single hub linkage. The single hub linkage has two linkage ends each located on a separate one of the ends of the set of parallel tubes. The single hub page is positionable to cover a second portion of the hub along the front side of the steering wheel. A column engaging member is deta chably engagable with the first set of generally parallel tubes to, in combination with the first set of generally parallel tubes, form a linkage adapted to substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel of a vehicle. The steering wheel is rotatably mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is adapted to detachably secure the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a hub and a front side, facing generally away from the steering column. The combination includes the steering wheel and the steering column. At least one bracing member is detachably positioned over a portion of the steering column and over a portion of the steering wheel. The at least one bracing member includes first and second plates. The first plate is positionable to cover the portion of the steering column and a first portion of the hub. The second plate has an edge located along the first plate and is positionable to cover a second portion of the hub along the front side of the steering wheel. A column engaging member detachably engages with the first plate to, in combination with the first plate, form a linkage adapted to substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration. A locking mechanism is adapted to detachably lock the anti-theft device in the installed configuration.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a combination anti-theft device and steering wheel for a vehicle. The steering wheel is rotatably mounted on a steering column. The anti-theft device is adapted to secure the steering wheel. The steering wheel has a hub and a front side, facing generally away from the steering column. The combination includes the steering wheel and the steering column. At least one bracing member is positionable over a portion of the steering column and over a portion of the steering wheel. The at least one bracing member includes first and second pluralities of frame members. The first plurality of frame members includes a set of generally parallel tubes with a single transverse tube connecting the first set of generally parallel tubes which are positionable to cover this portion of the steering column and the first portion of the hub. The set of generally parallel tubes each has an end positioned proximate to the first portion of the hub. The second plurality of frame members is positioned end-to-end to form a single hub linkage. The single hub linkage has two linkage ends each located on a separate one of the ends of the set of parallel tubes. The single hub linkage is positionable to cover a second portion of the hub along the front side of the steering wheel. A column engaging member is detachably engagable with the first set of generally parallel tubes to, in combination with the first set of generally parallel tubes, form a linkage adapted to substantially surround the steering column in an installed configuration.